Nemo
by Mirenithil
Summary: Ein Rückblick der gefallenen Soldaten der Rohirrim, etwas seltsame Perspektive, nämlich erste Person Plural. Beendet. Please R&R!


**Nemo**

**

* * *

**

Autor: Mirenithil

Genre: Nachdenkliches

Rating: K

Inhalt: Ein Rückblick der gefallenen Soldaten der Rohirrim

Anmerkung: Entstanden aus dem Wunsch heraus, ein Ficlet aus einer ungewöhnlichen Perspektive zu schreiben – inspiriert natürlich durch 'Nemo' von Nightwish. 'Nemo' ist lateinisch und bedeutet 'Niemand' - hat also nichts mit kleinen orangenen Fischen zu tun )

Disclaimer: Alles Tolkiens, nix meins.

* * *

_Nemo_

Niemals hätten wir gedacht, dass es soweit kommen würde.

Niemals geglaubt, dass Leben Tod bedeutet.

Niemals zu träumen gewagt.

Gesichtslos, namenlos, hoffnungslos waren wir, starben in dem Wissen, niemals zu Ruhm und Ehren gelangen zu können.

Wir wissen nicht mehr, was es war, dass uns fort trieb von zu Haus. Vielleicht wurden wir

gezwungen. Von wem? Wir erinnern uns nicht. Vielleicht war es Furcht, die uns dazu brachte unsere Pferde zu satteln, uns mit Waffen zu gürten und hinaus zu reiten, durch die Riddermark in Richtung Gondor, dessen Leuchtfeuer des Nachts brannten wie Sterne am Himmel. Oder der Glaube daran, etwas richtiges zu tun, der Glaube daran, dass es etwas gab, für das es sich zu sterben lohnte. Vielleicht auch der Wille, dem dunklen Herrscher keine leichte Rückkehr zur Herrschaft zu ermöglichen – ihm seinen Sieg, wenn er schon unvermeidbar war, so schwer und verlustreich wie möglich zu machen. Einer dieser Gründe ist es gewesen.

Denn eines war es mit Sicherheit nicht: Hoffnung.

Niemals wagten wir, auf den Sieg zu hoffen, denn im Angesicht des Todes ist jede Hoffnung vergebens geworden.

Wir taten, was wir tun mussten, einige von uns vielleicht mit ganzem Herzen glaubend – an die, die uns führten, an die Ziele und Werte, die wir erreichen und erhalten wollten – andere von uns vielleicht im Stillen zweifelnd an der Richtigkeit dessen, was sie taten. Wichtig war es nicht, als der Angriff begann. Wichtig war nur, dass wir dort waren.

Niemals hätten wir gedacht, dass es soweit kommen würde.

All die Jahre war unseren Augen die Dunkelheit verborgen geblieben, das feine Glühen des Bösen im Dunklen, weit entfernt und doch mitten unter uns. Unsere Ohren konnten nicht das Pochen eines wieder erwachten Herzens hören, das schlug und schlug, unbemerkt, voller Bosheit. Wir waren abgestumpft dem Geruch nach Feuer und Asche gegenüber, der mit dem Tagwind in die Stadt einher wehte. Niemand schmeckte die Verwesung im Fleisch – wir fühlten nicht die Bedrohung, den Schatten, der im Osten heraufzog.

Niemals geglaubt, dass Leben Tod bedeutet.

Woher auch? Wir wussten nicht, was uns erwarten würde. Niemals zuvor hatten wir unsere Heimat verlassen – und obgleich wir viele Schlachten schlugen, zogen wir noch niemals in den Krieg. Vielen von uns versagte der Mut angesichts dessen, was sich vor unseren Augen erstreckte – die Felder Pelennors, schwarz vom Heer des Dunklen Herrschers... die Weiße Stadt Minas Tirith, ehemals strahlend weiß leuchtend, doch nun grau und wolkenverhangen vom Dunst der Furcht.

Aber wir fühlten. Fühlten, dass unser Ende nahte. Bis zu diesem Tag wussten wir nicht, hatten nicht die kleinste Vorstellung, kein Bild vor Augen – doch wir wurden belehrt.

Niemals zu träumen gewagt.

Wir wussten. Als der Moment unseres Todes nahte, wussten wir.

Wer würde zu Ruhm und Ehre gelangen, wenn diese Schlacht geschlagen war? Vorraussehen konnte dies niemand. Nur eines war sicher: Wir würden es nicht sein.

Würde sich jemand unserer Gesichter erinnern? Jemand anderes außer unsere Familien, die uns niemals wiedersehen würden? Nein, wir trugen die Masken der einfachen Soldaten, deren Gesichter genauso unwichtig waren wie Leben und Tod eines jeden von uns.

Unsere Namen – würden sie jemals stehen in Geschichtsbüchern, zu finden sein in Bibliotheken der Menschen und der Freien Völker Mittelerdes? Viele Namen würden geschrieben werden – unsere nicht.

Die Hoffnung hatte uns schon lange verlassen. Wir wussten, dass wir sterben würden, und wir starben in dem Wissen, niemals zu Ruhm und Ehren gelangen zu können.

Denn wer waren wir schon?

Niemand.

_Ende

* * *

_

Ich würde mich über Kommentare freuen!


End file.
